<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claws(Scratches) by BlackandBlueMascara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959603">Claws(Scratches)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara'>BlackandBlueMascara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and that was to be Geralts), Dialogue-Only, Guilty Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier knew what he wanted, M/M, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of Spooktober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claws(Scratches)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're marked up."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I did that."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I hurt you."</p><p>"In a very pleasurable way, my dear witcher."</p><p>"You're bleeding."</p><p>"I'm aware it's my body."</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't be.. I wanted you to mark me. I believe I said, "Mark me, make me yours." You did as I wanted, I promise it's fine. I'm fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.</p><p>So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.</p><p>I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.</p><p>I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.</p><p>This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>